villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Angor Rot
Angor Rot is the main antagonist of the second half of Season 1, a minor character of Season 2 and the secondary turn supposting protagonist of Dreamworks animated TV series Trollhunters. He is a troll victim of Gunmar's war. He was voiced by Ike Amadi who also voiced The Darkness in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, Jameson Locke in Halo 5: Guardians and Mollaka Danso in the 2008 video game 007: Quantum of Solace. History Background As a troll victim of Gunmar's war, Angor sought power to protect his people. Thus, Angor made a deal with the evil legendary hag Morgana who granted him great magical power in exchange for his soul. The witch, however, took advantage of it by transferring his soul into the Inferna Copula, a ring with which she could control Angor Rot. The witch ordered Angor Rot to seek out and assassinate Merlin's champions. ''Trollhunters'' Part 1 In the second half of season one after Bular's death, Stricklander and Otto Scaarbach, two changelings serving Gunmar, used the Inferna Copula to release Angor Rot and control him to kill the current Trollhunter, Jim Lake. He send many of his golems to fight him and sends his eye into Heartstone Trollmarket to spy on Jim's team while they were talking about finding the Triumbric Stones to destroy Gunmar. In another encounter, Angor puts a curse on Jim which gave him control of the Sword of Daylight and stole the Killstone wounding AAARRRGGHH!!! with his Creeper Sun Blade, slowly turning him into stone, during this fight Claire steals Angor's Shadow Staff. Stricklander, to protect himself from Jim, asked Angor Rot for a spell to unite his and Jim's mother Barbara fates. Fed up with Stricklander, he proposed a deal to JIm, in which Jim would get the Inferna Copula for him and in exchange Angor would break the spell, Jim uses the Kairosect to stop time and take the Inferna Copula from Strickler, but in the way he also retrieves the Killstone from Angor, then he attempts to use the ring against Angor just to get in a fight with him. Angor, trying to kill Jim with the Sword of Daylight, accidentally destroys the ring, losing his soul forever. With nothing to hold him back, he tries to kill Jim, but he escapes. Later, he tries to kill Stricklander, but he also managed to escape and finds Jim to beg him for help. Jim and Stricklander try to defend Jim's house while his mom was working all weekend, but Angor's eye was spying them, when they realize it they trap it on a glass, Jim's mom unexpectedly arrives and so does Angor Rot, shortly after. Jim and Stricklander trap him and almost kill him with ultraviolet lights but Barbara accidentally frees him and wounds Stricklander, also wounding Barbara, the three of them are chased by Angor but manage to arrive to Heartstone Trollmarket. Then he attacks Toby and Claire when they go to school to find Stricklander's book to save Barbara, Claire sends the book's page through a portal using the Shadow Staff but Angor steals her Horngazel, the key to Heartstone Trollmarket. After Vendel saves Stricklander and Barbara, as well as also erasing her memory, the trolls prepare for Angor's arrival, Strickler gives Jim the last Triumbric Stone and then he leaves to an unknown location. When Angor arrives with an army of Golems he tries to kill Toby with his Sun Blade but AAARRRGGHH!!! gets in the way saving Toby and turning into stone, Angor chases Jim to the Hero's Forge where Angor locks both of them inside, in the fight Angor quickly gains the upper hand and when he is about to kill Jim with his Sun Blade, Claire sends Toby through a portal distracting Angor, then Jim kicks Angor's arm, making him stab himself in the chest when he turns into stone Toby uses his Warhammer to destroy him once and for all, releasing the souls of the Trollhunters Angor had killed. Part 2 At the end of Part 2, Claire Nuñez is corrupted by the Shadow Staff. She finds Angor's head and takes it to Morgana, the latter of whom intends to free herself from her prison. Personality Angor Rot is a fearsome, murderous, violent, diabolical, and sadistic troll assassin who takes great joy in the casual hunting and killing of his victims. He especially enjoys playing a deadly game of cat-and-mouse with his prey. He is also described as unpredictable by Vendel, as he can strike at any time or start manipulating his prey. He is also very cunning, intelligent, and manipulative, using his brains and booby traps to his advantage, rather than using brawn. He initially used to be a caring individual who wished only to protect his people and his land ever since Gunmar and his army attacked and probably destroyed his land. This led him to his deal with the Pale Lady (Morgana), and his powers. However, after being tricked into giving up his soul in exchange for his wizardry, any sympathetic side of him outright died off, as it consequently turned him into an unpleasant, heartless, bloodthirsty, ruthless, brutal, treacherous, and destructive monster who has caused numerous destruction and chaos throughout his time, even killing some past Trollhunters as well. After being released from his imprisonment by Stricklander, he is noticeably more calmer, patient, and stoic, almost playing with Stricklander and his fear of being killed by the Trollhunters, even after he was forced to work for him, after Stricklander wore the Inferna Copula, where his soul is stored. His attempts, just to name a few, include, him sending out Pixies to bring out Stricklander's fear of Bular and his revenge for allowing Gunmar to "rot in the Darklands". Another example is when he calmly threatens to cut off his finger after he states that as long as he wears the ring, he can always control him: "But how long will that finger be on your hand?" After he accidentally destroys his own soul, he becomes more soulless, uncontrollable, vicious, obstreperous, temperamental, deranged, vengeful, and especially psychotic to all he meets, as he attempted to kill Stricklander in a fit of animalistic rage; at the same time, he vowed that after he kills him, he will then kill Jim and "everybody else". When asked if he is insane, he states, in an unstable fashion, "I'm free!" The only thing that does remain is his cunning, unpredictability, and sadism, as he gleefully stated that the only reason that Jim is still alive is that he let his loved ones fall in his place, and that because of this, he let AARRRGGH!! die. He is also shown to be arrogant, boastful, and prideful, as he bragged to Jim, "where are your loved ones now?", only to end up killed seconds later. In the second season, when he was revived, he noticeably lost a large amount of his cruelty, yet still retained sadistic, manipulative, and destructive regardless. He silently questioned his role as Morgana's "champion", and was outright horrified when Morgana killed most of Gunmar's troops for the Eternal Night. He also convicted Gunmar to let Draal live upon seeing him being called a dog, which made him reflect on his enslavement by Strickler. Navigation Category:Assassin Category:Trolls Category:Strategic Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Murderer Category:Obsessed Category:Monster Master Category:One-Man Army Category:Magic Category:Spy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Minion Category:Serial Killers Category:Fighter Category:Provoker Category:Game Changer Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Mentally Ill Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Delusional Category:Insecure Category:Tragic Category:Cheater Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Hypocrites Category:Collector of Souls Category:Redeemed Category:Revived Category:Supremacists Category:Starvers Category:Scapegoat